Zhao Yun Breaking The Fourth Wall
by SilentNinja
Summary: A mock fic. With permission from Insertmanyfandomhere months ago, Zhao Yun answers his text messages on mobile. You're tired of Zhao Yun in the DW Franchise? Well, he has something to say about his current celebrity status, the fandom, and his own new game. Several Guest characters from DW, SW and Ninja Gaiden. Flame bait. Takes place after Zhen Ji's Hanfu Day. Special Chapter up!
1. Breaking the Fourth Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Koei owns the Dynasty Warriors/ROTK franchises

Zilong Breaks the Fourth Wall

* * *

At the local hospital…..

Zhao Yun was sitting on the chair in the hospital room where Zhen Ji had been since the incident at Hanfu Day. The doctor told him that Zhen Ji could leave tonight or tomorrow morning and they assure her heart rate had returned to normal after getting enough sleep.

He decides to text Deng Zhi about his personal problems.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Luo has been resting well, Bomiao.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Indeed, she's been through a lot of crap since Guo Wang held that Anti Zhen Ji Campaign.

* * *

Deng Zhi

It's been going on long enough and this ends now! I'm also getting sick of Koei using me as their marketing scheme in Dynasty Warriors!

* * *

Deng Zhi

I don't care about being the posterboy! I just want them to do something with me before I request my resignation from KoeiTecmo Ltd!

* * *

Deng Zhi

What about the fangirls and the Asian fans!?

* * *

Deng Zhi

Hold on, I have a message from Wang Ping…

* * *

Wang Ping

Yes, I've heard about Koei making my own standalone game. I don't know if Blast characters will be in it. How's Zhang Yi?

* * *

Wang Ping

I see….

* * *

Deng Zhi

Zijun says hello. He asked me if Blast characters will be in my own game.

* * *

Deng Zhi

I agree you should have been the new character in my own game as the 'scholarly' friend instead of some guy who has a shotgun in 2nd and 3rd century China. We already have Guo Huai with an alchemist machine gun….

* * *

Deng Zhi

Koei been crazy since Zhuge Liang invented the internet! Now they have a new fictional character becoming my love interest!

* * *

Deng Zhi

Yes! She does look like an Alisa Bosconovitch rip off!

* * *

Ma Yunlu

So you've heard about the new female character and you want to kill her and Fan Yufeng just to be the only woman as my wife…? (Do I really need three wives in the game for the sake of characterization?)

* * *

Deng Zhi

Yunlu wants to go down at the Koei headquarters and make a ruckus over the new female character Li Xia.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Yunlu has always been headstrong, outspoken, and wants to avenge her father's death. Now she's becoming a Yandere.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Yandere- Crazy Jealous Woman With Murderous Eyes.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Don't feel bad about her because The Ma siblings from Liangzhou are born crazy!(Justice Crazy)

* * *

Ma Chao

Start a "Bring Ma Yunlu into Dynasty Warriors: Zhao Yun Eiketsuden" petition….

* * *

Zhao Yun suddenly heard Zhen Ji making a soft moan. He turns around and saw her still a sleeping beauty. Her peaceful aura had him thought about the feelings he hadn't gotten the chance to confess to her because of his popularity, his incomplete history, and the Shu backlash.

He goes back to sending text messages on the mobile.

* * *

Zhao Yun

Zhuge Liang wants to congratulate you on getting your own game. He and Liu Bei had their own RPG decades ago.

Deng Zhi

* * *

Zhao Yun

Allow me to express my opinion on your recently announced standalone game. The genre is a Strategy RPG which means you now have complete control over your story. Liu Bei does not give you orders, you make the orders. I believe you have the talent in leading compare to that stupid beast who gets his own men betraying him. Don't worry about the Weist and fans of my own game, you are the Greatest Hero of the Han. My last opponent.

Cao Cao, China's Greatest Anti Hero

* * *

Zhao Yun

Big Brother…. Your game…will I get to be in….?

Wei Yan

* * *

Zhao Yun

Fine, I'm already sick of talking like that. Hope I'll get to be in your game, Zilong.

Wei Yan

* * *

Wei Yan

In that mobile game called Revengers, you were jealous of me.

* * *

Wei Yan

I know….

* * *

Wei Yan

Yang Yi is still garbage tier, Wenchang.

* * *

Taishi Ci

Sun Jian is the only Wu officer being announce. Tell Bofu the game is going by the fictional approach.

* * *

Deng Zhi

We will discuss more about the game at the Koei Building. Right now, I'm going to incite myself over my celebrity status.

* * *

Deng Zhi

They're tired of me, the casual Warriors series fans! Maybe the Three Kingdoms fans too!

* * *

Deng Zhi

Since the original fighting game and DW2, I've been in the covers more than anyone in the series! Luo was the covergirl in Dynasty Warriors PSP until her popularity drops dramatically starting with the Post DW 6 era!

* * *

Deng Zhi

You want to know who's been in as more covers as myself at Koei? Oda Nobunaga….

* * *

Deng Zhi

Yes, the King of Zipang or to Buddhists and Japanese xenophobias who loathe him as the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven!

* * *

Deng Zhi

No one complains about Nobunaga being in the most covers.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Because he IS Oda Nobunaga! Nobunaga's Ambition, Nobunaga den, Moba Nobu, Nobuanga 20XX, that Nobunaga Jockey game, Nobunaga is Japan and I am a Gaijin! Nobody dares to complain about Oda Nobunaga being on the covers of every Sengoku relate game. Yukimura doesn't come close!

* * *

Azai Nagamasa

I was ranting to Deng Zhi about Nobunaga…..

* * *

Azai Nagamasa

I know. Oichi hates him so much for being an inglorious tyrant. You had to deal with an old clan tradition and aid the fallen shogunate the demon king don't give a hoot. But to me, what you did was honorable, not foolish.

* * *

Zhao Yun

Because he already had the opportunity my father could have achieved, I was forced to carry on our clan's mediocrity. I knew we couldn't stand a chance against the Oda, but being a samurai is to die for your beliefs. By the way, congratulations on getting your own game my honorable friend!

Nagamasa aka The Hero who Challenges Nobunaga's Totalism.

* * *

Deng Zhi

I wish I had the 'Insight' in ROTK 13. It's the skill I use against strategists. I used to be one of the best officers in ROTK XI.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Yeah that skill nullifies confusion, ambush, a simple fire tactic, but it has a weakest for not being an actual counter skill like Jia Xu's and I'm not immune to fire if the player sets a fire trap from those embers. Zhou Yu can kill me with the strongest fire when initiating the embers.

* * *

Oichi Oda

Zhen Ji's fine and don't worry she'll text you when she returns.

* * *

Oichi

I don't know if she'll be in my game. Yuan Shao's in it, but without Cao Pi, her fans may find it weird.(Those that choose to honor her marriage with Cao Pi…)

* * *

Zhao Yun took a deep breath and checked on Zhen Ji again. She's still asleep, but notices her face smiling. He thought she could be having a dream. He returns to his mobile and saw Oichi's reply.

* * *

Zhao Yun

She has to be in it whether it's with Yuan Shao or Cao Cao's son. Since I'm not sold on the new female character yet and I can't play a Dynasty Warriors game without Zhen Luo.

Azai Oichi

* * *

Zhao Yun

Is that Lady Oichi? Would you mind asking her about Nagamasa's sister Maria?

Deng Zhi

* * *

Nagamasa

I've been thinking about those review spammers flaming in the Dynasty Warriors fanfiction archive and one of them been using one of my biggest fan's penname.

* * *

Nagamasa

SilentNinja; they're trying to defame my fan due to his way of writing fics about me. SilentNinja also wrote a Samurai Warriors fic that had the historical portrayal of you and Oichi. He did abit of Hideyoshi x Oichi…

* * *

Nagamasa

Oh, you're not at all uncomfortable with the fact that Hideyoshi made your daughter into his concubine and met your grandson Hideyori?

* * *

Nagamasa

I can understand why Oichi denounces The Monkey breaking her vow to adopt Chacha as a daughter and allow her to find a man of her own.

* * *

Nagamasa

You know I'm ALWAYS paranoid with marriages…..

* * *

-Nagasmasa

At least I can honor Hideyoshi x Chacha. Now they peacefully divorce.

* * *

Saito No

So you knew Lady Guo was the culprit behind the ROTK 13 hack nude portrait to humiliate Zhen Ji. As of now, she's recovering at the hospital.

* * *

No

…...

* * *

Zhao Yun

Why the sudden pause? Lady Guo does know more about power and being a warlord's wife best. That's why I support Lady Guo. Zhen Ji is weak.

Nohime, The Viper's Poison

* * *

Deng Zhi

Bomiao, I'm still trying to find the logic on why Zhen Ji teamed up with Nobunaga's wife, the daughter of a man who usurps his own lord.

* * *

Deng Zhi

It's true that they both married ruthless men….. but….

* * *

Kunoichi

Your big sister's fine. How's Nobushige?

* * *

Kunoichi

My drama has finally aired this month and it leads the top ratings in China, but I'm still watching Sanadamaru.

* * *

Kunoichi

I still don't know if Zhen Ji will be in my own game. Maybe Sun Shangxiang perhaps…

* * *

Deng Zhi

You know what….I should be married to my spear….

* * *

Deng Zhi

I mean those made up female characters that were created solely to be my 'OTP'. Only the spear has been my love during my 'journey'.

* * *

Lu Bu

You're in the game. Why are you so upset with that?

* * *

Lu Bu

You already have your own story in Dynasty Tactics 2 and your own Musou modes! Stop complaining!

* * *

Lu Bu

I've been on 10+ covers, but you had a lot of character development! Koei barely does anything with me than being deferred to the likes of you, Ma Chao, Xiahou Dun, Oath Brothers, and even Lu Xun!

* * *

Deng Zhi

One of these days, Koei will make me Liu Chan's Yes Man in the next Dynasty Warriors… How'd you like seeing me get defer to a fool? I didn't even save that kid to become an emperor!

* * *

Ryu Hayabusa

Thank you, Lord Hayabusa. A sandbox game based on myself could have some potential. I'll be glad to have you as a guest character.

* * *

Lu Bu

Will you stop complaining you fool! Go storm at the Koei Building and complain about it to leading developers!

* * *

Zhao Yun aka Boring Hero of Weaklings!

Mark my words scum! No one wants to play a game starring a guy who can't lead and follows the worthless coward Liu Bei! All will agree with me for once!

Lu Bu aka The True Posterboy of the Warriors series!

* * *

Deng Zhi

In all my life being undervalued, deferred, and ignored by Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei, was it worth 60 years of incomplete history?

* * *

Deng Zhi

Being righteous, loyal, competent, courageous, tough; 400 years after the novel was written, people forgot that I was wise.

* * *

Yuan Shao

You are the last person I wanted to talk with, Benchu! Nobody knows the mystery behind my issues with you and throwing Han Fu under the bus!

* * *

Yuan Shao

History laments you as the Fallen Hero of Guan Du, but to me you started the whole coalition break up, incite confusions at my home, and set up Bogu!(And he still gets to be called the good guy after Liu Yu's death! Did anyone cared that he delayed the envoy to get Gongsun Zan to execute Liu Yu…?)

* * *

Yuan Shao

Why should I tell you how Zhen Ji's is?! You even go to war over her after we lost Youzhou to your BS rumors! If that didn't happen, she would never had gotten married to Yuan Xi!(Again, I've been undervalued, deferred, and ignored in my whole early life!)

* * *

Yuan Shao

Your sons pales in comparison to my talents and I'm still not worthy for Lady Zhen?!(So I'm not worthy for Fan Yufeng and Ma Yunlu huh?)

* * *

Deng Zhi

You know what, I'm going to stop right there and get some much needed sleep. We'll talk later when I return to the Koei Building with Zhenji.

* * *

Yuan Shao

You're in the game. It's not like I'm going to start my adventures without beating up the guy who made my early life a living hell! Don't be surprised about my lady joining me on saving the land from an ancient evil! It's best my early life remains a mystery because Weist will have a heartattack if I knew Lady Zhen and her family when the famine happened. They rather see me go thousands of miles to Liangzhou and become swore brothers with Mengqi.(There's already a Chinese indie Legend of Zhao Yun game where Ma Chao and his sister joined me earlier during the Hu Lao Gate stage)

* * *

Zhao Fan

I am married to my spear!

I am married to my spear!

I am married to my spear!

I am married to my spear!

I am married to my spear!

I am married to my spear!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I am married to my spear!

* * *

He turns off his mobile, putting it back inside his pocket and get some shut eye. Scrolling to the right where Zhen Ji was on the bed, she remains peacefully asleep with a soft smile. What could she be dreaming about that's making her happy?

A/N: Shoutout to Insertmanyfandomhere and the original author of the Answers Letters series. Feel free to flame this mock fic, because I AM the Zhao Yun fanboy.


	2. Zhao Yun's Schism

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: I'll make a special chapter for this. However, this is an offending chapter due to the struggling relationship between Shu's trinity.(Liu Bei, Zhao Yun, and Zhuge Liang) Well, not offending in a way, but... Be at risk reading.

Zhao Yun Breaks The Fourth Wall

Zhao Yun's Schism

* * *

 _Text messages send to Deng Zhi regarding on Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang…._

Deng Zhi

Bomiao, remember when we talked about the Yi Ling drama and the events after that?

* * *

Deng Zhi

Those fools at KoeiTecmo forced me to give in to Liu Bei's vengeance.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Against logic to my moral compass!

* * *

Deng Zhi

Sun Quan was a *%^*^* idiot playing into Sima Yi's political strategy by weaken both of us! Liu Bei couldn't see that and Kongming made it worst after what happened to Liu Feng! Tell me why they let power control their actions?! We're supposed to have the higher moral ground over the usurper!

* * *

Deng Zhi

There's no honor to winning the Battle of Yiling(Both ShuHan and Wu). Once that happens, Liu Bei will cross Yangzhou borders. It'll be the Xuzhou massacre all over again!

* * *

Deng Zhi

You told them! You told the idiots at Jiang Dong that "Without Shu there's no Wu!"

* * *

Deng Zhi

Sun Quan may not like allying with us again, but would he rather continue to pay tributes to the usurper?! It's the least we could have done to avenge Guan Yu….

* * *

Taishi Ci

We were talking about Yi Ling which happened a year after Cao Pi abdicate the Eastern Han Dynasty Ziyi.

* * *

Taishi Ci

You have nothing to be sorry about. You weren't there. You were dead. But, we restored the Liu/Sun alliance at heavy price….

* * *

Deng Zhi

We all hate Sun Quan, but Liu Bei should have known we've been fallen into Cao Pi's trap!

* * *

Deng Zhi

It frustrates me that he won't listen, but even Zhuge Liang tried to talk him over until the mess with Liu Feng! Meng Da must still be laughing so hard over this!

* * *

Deng Zhi

I didn't have much freedom to argue with both of them because of my inner conflicts with my loyalty and trust to them. I believed in both of them because they were supposed to be my friends! My lord and the minister!

* * *

Deng Zhi

To them, I'm just their tool, their door key to popularity!

* * *

Deng Zhi

All soldiers from generations of war were keys to world rulers popularity! It was bad with Mitsuhide until he betrayed Nobunaga!

* * *

Deng Zhi

I wouldn't cross that line, but Akechi Mitsuhide did! He became famous and infamous for it.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Liu Bei may have thought what he's doing was the right thing, but it was morally the wrong, including Kongming's involvement. Both of them were at fault over the state ShuHan became after Yi Ling. The villain won!

* * *

Deng Zhi

Those idiots at Wu may think they won at Yi Ling but the villain had won! Heavens, I felt like I wanted to punch Liu Bei for forcing all our resources on that war and Zhuge Liang for slandering Liu Feng.

* * *

Deng Zhi

I couldn't stop that damn war! A war nobody wants! It does make Cao Pi and Lady Guo happy ever after as Emperor and Empress of China! Later I had to drag my lord back to Yong An all whining and being sorry to himself!

* * *

Deng Zhi

Everything the people had heard by that time were NOT happy! It's the darkest period of my life! Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang both should be ashamed for pissing me off…!

* * *

Deng Zhi

It'd be nice if I really really punched both of them in the face….. I was too compromising…

* * *

Deng Zhi

Sometimes, compromises are flaws

* * *

Deng Zhi

I want to punch them both…for turning their backs on doing the right thing! We let Meng Da get away with betraying us and lying to Feng! We let the usurper win! We were in no position to save the people of North China from tyranny, from the Cao family for threaten to abdicate Emperor Xian.

* * *

Deng Zhi

We suffocated ourselves, drenched with manure… We were the laughing stocks of the era, no thanks to the mistakes of Kongming and Xuande! But, that makes those two all the more human because as I said on my previous message, I'm just a soldier to them! A tool! A less than human drone to their popularity!

* * *

Deng Zhi

You are more human my friend. You are a courageous diplomat….

* * *

Deng Zhi

But soldiers don't have the will to be depicted as humans back then. We just kill, take orders, and shut up!

* * *

Deng Zhi

If they weren't as human as myself, they won't need me to save their cowardly arses…..

* * *

Deng Zhi

Funny I say that because both of them were suppose to be above me in terms of DBZ power levels! Liu Bei is King Arthur and Zhuge Liang Merlin. Arthur wouldn't need the round table because he's already the strongest swordsman in knighthood and Merlin's the most powerful sorcerer. So what's the point of Lancelot? He's the most handsome out of the three and stole Guinevere's heart. Arthur's best knight was supposed to be loyal, however he and Guinevere betrayed Arthur over their secret affair.

* * *

Deng Zhi

You have to check out all the Arthurian lore. It's pretty interesting stuff compare our three kingdoms lore.

* * *

Zhao Yun

I read that King Arthur was historically a general during the Fall of Roman Empire who rebelled.

Deng Zhi

* * *

Deng Zhi

Yeah, back then England was part of Roman Empire.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Fans still complain about me being the posterboy, but in reality, Kongming and Xuande hogged the entire Three Kingdoms lore as they are the King Arthur and Merlin of Three Kingdoms.! They both succeed Liu Bang and Zhang Liang! Those two make me upset with everything that lead to our unfortunate position in history right now!

* * *

Deng Zhi

I did punched Liu Bei in the gut in Dynasty Warriors 7. I don't know how I reacted back then, but now seeing it over and over it felt so good….

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Are you texting me right now on my new RPG game coming out this year?

* * *

Zhuge Liang

You know what, you're so lucky to have married someone you know! You and Xuande got me married to a woman I barely know!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

I didn't want to get married until you two bothered the issue after I met Fan Yufeng! Both of you worrying about what would become of my clan! Seriously, the Zhao family was a bigger elite clan than history gave credit for!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

That woman wasn't my childhood sweetheart, but the mother of Zhao Guang and Tong! Are you two happy to be the ones to have married childhood friends like Yue Ying and Lady Gan!?

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Are you and Liu Bei both satisfied with getting power after making me your tools to your selfish ambitions!? You saw Zhou Yu and the others giving you the cold shoulder after the Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 beta testing! I didn't even bother to restrain them!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

I know I contributed as much with the two of you, but Chen Shou didn't bother to write more details on the records because everybody at Jin Dynasty wanted to talk about you and Liu Bei! I was just an extra!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Well, my life was NEVER fair! I struggled to be all honor and righteous only to succumb upon yours and Xuande's mistakes! Yuan Shao pisses me off and Gongsun Zan ignored me! I had limited loyalty to the Han because Cao Cao tyrannized it!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

You're sorry?! You're sorry for trusting Ma Su? Sorry on not forgiving Liu Feng?! You're supposed to be China's Jesus Christ! Why did Luo Guanzhong made you the main character with Liu Bei the first place?!

* * *

Liu Bei

It's so easy for the both of you to seek forgiveness from me! I'm suffering right now over my status as the posterboy! Well, we can't change the past Xuande or would you still prefer to be called 'my lord'?

* * *

Liu Bei

My Lord! My Lord! My Lord! My Lord! My Lord! My Lord!

* * *

Zhao Yun

You can call me Big Brother….you've earned it more than anything to call me that, little brother. I deserve to get criticized by you after everything you did to help me survive and saved the family I had no right to be called a husband and father.

Liu Bei aka the Disgraced Han Liege

* * *

Liu Bei

Who do you think you are to never heed my advice…..?! I was the sole reason you won at Bo Wang Po where Zhuge Liang never participate in history!

* * *

Liu Bei

And I was in charge while you were gone to find Kongming! Did that mean I was below Yunchang and Yide?!

* * *

Liu Bei

They both died from getting stabbed in the back! Zhang Fei's poor anger management and Guan Yu's lack of diplomacy skills that cost our alliance with Wu are two things I'm way better at! You didn't want to listen to me because you feared how talented I am compare to them! I was vastly better than both of them, but you gave them more control over their positions while I remain humble, selfless, and not greedy! Let's not forget Ma Chao….

* * *

Liu Bei

They were your best friends, yeah! But, Cao Pi abdicated the Han by taking advantage of his father's death and Wu betraying us! Do we ignore the greater peril over the lesser one?

* * *

Liu Bei

If you had listened to me, Wu would back off and make amends to their idiotic betrayal!

* * *

Liu Bei

So do you acknowledge me as the smarter guy over you? I know it's not honorable for a Han loyalist to think himself above the Han emperor. The Cao family soundly got away with it!

* * *

Liu Bei

I trusted you…you were like a brother to me…

* * *

Zhuge Liang

You should have waited to consult with me about Liu Feng you selfish egomaniac, but I let that go because you failed to stop Liu Bei from going to war for revenge! Do you honestly think you had the higher moral ground over me Kongming!?

* * *

Zhao Yun

I thought if it before, but…it happened too soon as Liu Bei intended Liu Feng's fate to me. I was pressured on what my choice of words would be. I only feared by the consequence of letting him live, but…..(I'm shedding my tears over this Zilong…)

Zhuge Liang aka Greatest Inventor, but not the Greatest Strategist…

* * *

Zhuge Liang

I was one of the people who truly understand you intelligently! How dare you play God over an already broken man that was betrayed by Meng Da! Liu Feng had already lost favor and you wanted to throw him under bus because of your intentions to have Liu Shan as successor for power!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Don't give me that excuse! The court had no idea what's been going on! Some of them wanted Liu Bei to be Emperor! Do you know what happenned when those still loyalty to the Han on Cao Cao's side feared us!? That's why Jin Yi didn't join us at Wuling!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Not everyone over there was a supporter of Cao Pi and wanted the Han abdicated!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

What about Zhen Ji?! Cao Pi immorally put her to death! That automatically make her against his ambitions to abdicate Liu Xie! Did you think you know who Lady Zhen was after you joined Liu Bei, Kongming?!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

You thought she was the Wei Empress at first? Well, good news, she was dead the year after Cao Pi became emperor!(Unlike in Dynasty Warriors….) She and the usurper were both at odds over…EVERYTHING! I'm texting to the self proclaimed "SMARTEST MAN IN THREE KINGDOMS!" Am I wrong 'Chancellor'!?

* * *

Zhuge Liang

I found out about her death after Yi Ling thanks to my spy.

* * *

Liu Bei

I couldn't go to your funeral that time after all the crap I've gone through for three years…. But I did wore white in mourning. It's my snow dragon armor.

* * *

Liu Bei

Oh, Zhen Ji's fine. So you've heard about her Hanfu Day at the Koei Building right?

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Kongming, remind me why I trusted your opinions almost the entirely of my career until the loss at Jie Ting…

* * *

Deng Zhi

Liu Bei is more honest with his mistakes compare to Kongming. He struggled the most over them.

* * *

Deng Zhi

The First Orochi War was the only time I fought against Zhuge Liang. It was like Captain America vs Iron Man. I can't wait to watch Captain America: Civil War next month.

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Now you are reminiscing those times we talked about that poem during Liu Bei's marriage to Lady Wu(Shu).

* * *

Deng Zhi

I haven't told Zhen Ji about that poem I did during Liu Bei's wedding. She'd love to hear it later.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Oh about Captain America and Iron Man, they're Marvel Comics superheroes. One was one of Timely's first super heroes during World War 2 along with the original Human Torch and Namor the Sub Mariner. DC got Batman Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern and Superman, but Iron Man was from the Silver Age.

* * *

Deng Zhi

I, myself am a Golden Age Superhero in real life….

* * *

Deng Zhi

Had I taken over ShuHan, it wouldn't be ShuHan, but NanZhao.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Because I'm a descendant of ancient Zhao kings. If I become the ruler, ShuHan is automatically abdicate.

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Your prodigy Ma Su wants to make you emperor. What do you make of it?

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Of course, you'd be embarrassed and offended by that! You have the entire Shu court and Wei seeing you as the 'true' ruler of ShuHan. If you were the Emperor, you'd contradict yourself as a Han loyalist…..

* * *

Liu Bei

If I had gone back to Yuan Shao permanently, that means I give in to Yuan Xi's marriage with Lady Zhen….I came back to convince some of his troops to join YOU!

* * *

Liu Bei

And you still argue with me about it! What difference would it make if Yuan Shao won the Battle of Guan Du?! His sons might pull the same crap as Cao Pi! Benchu wasn't so pleasant with Liu Xie being the Han Emperor after Dong Zhuo deposed Liu Bian!

* * *

Liu Bei

We weren't in position to save the Han Emperor that time due to our low resources. But, if I go back to Yuan Shao for good, I'll regret it for the rest of my life! Would you rather continue that bandit life I drag you out from after abandoning your family?

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Right now, people are tired of me being the posterboy so, do you want to retrieve the cover spotlight you had from ROTK? I mean, you're EVERYWHERE in TK media, from the tv series to books and games. You were the man who orchestrated the Longzhong Plan.

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Of course putting you as the coverboy in Dynasty Warriors more will bring more Shu hate because of how Luo Guanzhong portrayed you in the novel.

* * *

Liu Bei

We'll be shouting "Lets fight for a Land of Benevolence!" for the umpteenth time with Zhuge Liang as the posterboy.

* * *

Zhuge Liang

Why not?

* * *

Zhuge Liang

…

* * *

Deng Zhi

Both Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang don't want to be the posterboys because they felt I'm more than deserved the right to lead the action franchise. Sigh…I think I'll give Bofu a call.

* * *

Deng Zhi

There's nothing wrong with letting Sun Ce be the posterboy or Zhou Yu. Those two have established fanbases and the fans don't get tired of those two. They have the Qiaos and I only have my spear.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Zhang Liao, Sima Yi(Western fans love him), and Lu Xun; they can be my possible replacements too.

* * *

Deng Zhi

For the last 15 years, I've been the Ryu of Dynasty Warriors. However, the Dynasty Warriors fandom isn't like Street Fighter. I'm based on real life and Ryu entirely fiction. My history is a burr, but Ryu has a big established history in fighting games. People love to ship him with Chun Li. Zhen Ji is not the Chun Li of Dynasty Warriors unfortunately…

* * *

Deng Zhi

Yeah, a Japanese man in a white karate gi. That's Ryu. Chun Li a Chinese wushu female fighter that has the beauty of an empress and wears a strange qipao dress(abnormal for her in combat… but Zhen Ji's wearing one in the games). She's the Empress of female fighting game characters.

* * *

Zhuge Liang

I don't care about being the posterboy, Kongming... There are plenty of people who can replace me including you and Xuande! Fans aren't happy with me leading with my own game coming out. Ask yourself this, are you satisfied with the hate I'm getting on this franchise due to the lack of interest in developing my character and the incompleteness of my historical records compare to yours?

* * *

Zhuge Liang

You have so much attention in the 2010 Three Kingdoms drama including your rival Sima Yi! While I continue to be the same guy who is only good at saving a woman and her child that could give a modern western viewer a snort! Are you satisfied, Kongming!?

* * *

Zhuge Liang

I aggregate my mediocrity for being just that and nothing more! If only the Shu backlash wasn't that BAD! You and Xuande would enjoy the wealth of information on your bios while I had mine very difficult to believe compare to Zhang Liao's. Wenyuan was more believable….

* * *

Zhuge Liang

I complain about this on and on! Do you understand why I've been frustrated with my legacy because of the hard work, trust, honor, and loyal to the both of you!? And people said Zhang Fei was better! Yide's bad behavior contradicts his heroism!

* * *

Liu Bei

I had a very hard time forgiving you both because you and Kongming were my friends! All the rage, the contention, and the Shu Backlash! We're still trying to save the Han dynasty and the will of the people! However, some don't believe that!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

You want to give back what rightfully belongs to me huh? The Empty Castle Plot! It was mine to begin with! The tactical ambush I did against Cao Cao was mine, my own!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

You never were at the Battle of Han Zhong! Not even the Battle of Han river either and people still believe you were the one who came up with the Empty Castle. Guess what, more famous warlords were using what belonged to me! Tokugawa Ieyasu was said to have done the Empty Castle to save his life and the fate of his clan from the Takeda!

* * *

Liu Bei

You needed my help to beat Xiahou Dun! Both you and Kongming had always depend on my usefulness during your military careers! Heavens I'm very disappointed with you both as people I believe in! How shall we make up for our trinity friendship!?(Yes, we are this 'holy' trinity….)

* * *

Deng Zhi

I own them, Bomiao! Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang's need of my competency and selflessness had cost them their egos! They can call themselves my lords and chancellors, but at the end of my life, the people will know that I SUFFERED!

* * *

Deng Zhi

I don't need to be born a Liu or have the power to read the future to consider myself interesting!

* * *

Deng Zhi

I'm proud to be a member of the Zhao family! One of the oldest elite clans in Chinese culture! We were the clan that evolved the art of mounted archery in which Gongsun Zan made an elite cavalry of white horses with troops wielding bows!

* * *

Deng Zhi

Zhen Ji looks so adorable while sleeping. I cherish the face of a happy woman.

* * *

Lady Zhang(Zhen Ji's mother)

Your daughter is getting well. You can rest assure Miss Zhang.

* * *

Lady Zhang(Zhen Ji's mother)

Nonono, it's not your fault. Your daughter been gone through so much being Yuan Xi and Cao Pi's wife because of war and her history. She's a celebrity now.

* * *

Lady Zhang(Zhen Ji's mother)

Well, technically I am a VERY talented guy. My righteousness is richer than the Yuans and the Cao families. If I were her husband, she'll be living to survive which gives her more freedom to do things that's necessary, like carrying a sword to protect herself and watching Liu Bei's family. She can still read and write poems. Maybe even write a romance book about us together during 'the journey'….

* * *

Lady Zhang(Zhen Ji's mother)

You don't have to apologize for how wrong your expectations of her ideal husband were. She knew what she'll get herself into.

* * *

Deng Zhi

That was Zhen Ji's mother texting me. She wasn't fond of me when I met Zhen Yan until now. Like every noble mother, she had big expectations for Luo. But, she did not take consideration for the consequences of Luo becoming the wife of the man who abdicate the Eastern Han Dynasty.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Well, my mother wasn't shallow compare to Lady Zhang. Both my mother and Zhen Ji's mother used to be beauty rivals before Zhen Ji and I were born.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Looks like Luo is finally awake. I had two hours of sleep before that. We'll be leaving this hospital now.

* * *

Deng Zhi

Yeah. Talk to you later!

* * *

Zhuge Liang

We'll discuss the condition of our broken trinity with Liu Bei at the Koei Building. You can bring that wheelchair, but as of today's technology, your inventions are outdate.

* * *

Zhao Fan

Please refrain on giving me nonsensical marriage proposals….

* * *

Zhao Fan

I'm married to my spear!

I'm married to my spear!

I'm married to my spear!

I'm married to my spear!

I'm married to my spear!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm married to my spear!


End file.
